Someone like you
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: De niña, sólo pensaba en nuestro dia. Que me abrazaras después de cantarte nuestro regalo de bodas, la que he hecho toda la vida por tí. Ahora estoy frente a tí, en ese gran salón de ensueño, en tu día...y en el de ella.


**¡BONJOUR! Acá traigo otra de mis locuras IchiRika. Ehhh…primero aclaraciones, el fic está inspirado en "Someone like you" de Adele, GRAAAAN CANCIÓN (de esas canciones córtate-las-venas) se me ocurrió hace como dos semanas, y he de advertir que no es el fin más alegre que he escrito, peeeero no por eso no intenté hacerlo bien. Les recomiendo que lo lean mientras la escuchan. Narra Rika. Inazuma Eleven será mío el día que Don Omar se lleve a todos a Brasil a bailar Taboo y a Endo le ponga un bikini de balones. Enjoy!**

Cuando era una niña, tenía un gran miedo de que mi madre entrara a mi cuarto y la encontrara. Me moriría de vergüenza si ella la leyera. La guardaba lo más segura posible, sería un lindo detalle_ ese_ día.

Se trataba de la letra de una melodía, pero a la que más tiempo le dediqué. Cada día una frase o una palabra, es que lo que ese amor loco no era fácil de describir. En más de una ocasión por poco y me descubres, llegabas de la nada "¿Qué haces, Rika?" me preguntabas y como niña pequeña la abrazaba contra mi cuerpo o la escondía detrás de mi espalda, "Nada, Querido. No te preocupes" siempre te respondía nerviosa. Asentñias no convencido del todo pero cuando me dabas la espalda volvía a sonreír. "Algún día. Sé que puedes intentralo" y como cada vez imaginaba todo a detalle y vivo color. Viento por todos lados ya que te sugeriría llevarlo a cabo en otoño, la misma estación en la cuál nos haríamos novios. Y después del movimiento de las hojas y el revoloteo de las mariposas todos voltearían. Quizá un poco sonrojada por tener todas las miradas sobre mi para después mirarte vestido de gala mientras me esperabas como yo siempre lo hice cuando éramos niños. Tomaría tu mano, sabrías que no me gustan los sermones pero por ser el día más importante de mi vida no perdería ni un detalle. Nuestro primer beso mezclado por el ruido de las campanas de la iglesia. En la fiesta después de saludar a los invitados y recibirlos regalos, interrumpir a la banda sonora, sin decirle nada a nadie y bajo la mirada de tal vez Touko, Haruna y Aki a quienes les había hablado de lo que tenía planeado, tomaría el micrófono; diciendo que presentaría mi regalo de bodas para ti. Y de repente recordaría cuando te conocí, cuando te miraba y me decía a mi misma "No te puedo dejar ir", y así, nuestra canción ahogaría un "Te quiero" el cuál vi en tus ojos y estoy segura que el mismo que se reflejó en los míos. En el día de nuestra boda.

Ahora la situación era un poco diferente a la que imaginaba…

-B-bueno, yo soy Rika para l-los que no sabían.- Te veías tan perfecto con ese traje, aguardando en la mesa principal. Puedo asegurarte que esperé tanto tiempo por éste momento pero al recibir esa invitación se me vino el mundo abajo, y cada letra contenida se me clavaban más, de hecho más que el ramo de novio con esas preciosas rosas…- Y éste es mi regalo para…bueno ya saben.- Mi boda soñada, no la de cuentos, ni la de novelas, la toya y la mía. Un buen escenario de la historia más perfectamente distorsionada y la protagonista reemplazada. Supe que encontrarte a una chica…y ahí estaba sola, a punto de, literalmente, convencerte de una vez por todas que nadie podrá quererte como yo, por medio de la canción que escribí desde niña, desde que te conocí, desde que descubrí lo que de verdad era estar enamorada…"K & R" mire por milésima vez al escrito encerrado en un corazón ubicado en la mesa principal. "¿Kazuya & Rika?" qué más quisiera… "Kazuya & Rosaly"

-Supe que tus sueños se hicieron realidad. Supongo que ella te dio lo que nadie te podrá dar.- Así como en los libretos de la vida, a veces se requiere cambiar los diálogos, no por mejorar el panorama personal, el de la persona a tu lado, la que siempre está guardada es esa estúpida caja llamada "corazón" Supongo que ella te ha dado lo que yo nunca te di. Ni alegrías ni viajes, ni una familia. Un lazo irrompible porque aunque lo niegues, aunque trates de cortarlo, o de fingir que nunca existió, desde el día que un "Te amo" te tomó por sorpresa, porque sí, sé que jamás te lo esperaste de verdad, tuviste la necesidad de de una forma corresponder. ¿Lástima? No, me hubiera dado cuenta. Y es por eso que sé que me quisiste o me quieres, me sigues mirando como en todas las citas que tuvimos.

-Viejo amigo ¿Por qué eres tan tímido?- Me da un poco de risa recordar tu reacción al verme llegar. "Hola, Ichinose" correspondiste el saludo, me abrazaste, supongo que fue más como un "Lo siento por hacerte esto" pero no lo desaproveché, sabía que podría ser la última vez que te tendría en mis brazos, ese calor tampoco te lo puede dar ella. Al entablar conversación, o dejabas de rascar tu cabeza y desviar la vista. Te conozco demasiado bien para apostar que estabas nervioso. De una manera te sientes culpable pero eres el que menos la tiene. Nadie te mandó a ser tan único. A exigirte mi propiedad cuando jamás te tuve. En fin, me quedé en ese pozo con tu imagen para no ver la luz que me gritaría en mi soledad "Despierta. Ésta no es la verdad" no quiero que hagas lo mismo. No tienes la culpa de haberme encantado. Trató de no hacerte sentir incómodo, platico animadamente pero ni yo sé de qué, y me conoces demasiado bien para saber lo que trato de hacer. Nunca pudiste mentirme.

También supe que le hablaste de mí a ella, que tú jamás enviaste la invitación, y no me interesa saber las verdaderas intenciones de por qué lo hizo. Pero estoy aquí, no podía dejar pasar el verte por última ocasión aún sí todo en mí es mentira.

-Esperaba que me vieras, y que recordaras que para mí esto no ha terminado.- Por que bien sabes lo obstinada que soy, no espero que la dejes. Por algo decidieron casarse y sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte pedírtelo. Mi único objetivo es hacerte entender como siempre que para mí, tú sigues siendo el único al que he amado, por el que he dado todo, dudo que a otro le pueda entregar lo que a ti te di, ya no tengo nada.

-No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú.- Lo malo es que nunca me ha gustado mentirte y desde que llegué, no he dejado de hacerlo. ¿De verdad crees que pueda encontrara alguien como tú? Aunque no estás es mi lugar. Y aún así no podrías entender el corazón de una chica y mucho menos los dolores convertidas en sonrisas falsas que éste provoca.

-No deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti.- Y también sabes que no soy rencorosa aunque quizá mi actitud demuestre a veces lo contrario. Gracias por conocerme a fondo. De verdad que lo mereces, la criatura más divina que alguien puede conocer, las decepciones más tristes y frías que a alguien le puede provocar. ¿De verdad eres sólo un excelente jugador? No lo creo, eres mucho más que eso.

-No me olvides. Te lo suplico. Recuerdo lo que dijiste: "A veces el amor dura pero otra veces duele"- Eso lo tengo más que claro. No me borres, ni todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que te di y me diste, lo que nos dijimos con palabras o caricias, con miradas o llantos perdidos en la inmensidad de nuestra prematura dicha. Y si el tiempo vuela más rápido de lo que esperaba, entonces regálame uno más de tus recuerdos, de que en realidad sí te hice feliz, y las pasaré como la película más perfecta, pero como eso, falsa. Mi falso consuelo, y la recordaré una y otra vez para sentirte eterno. Y a diario soñarte a mi lado, cubiertos por la noche, y una que otra estrella celada por lo radiante de nuestra unión, porque sólo ayer era el tiempo de nuestras vidas.

-Nacimos y crecimos con la calima de verano.- Así como la mismísima estación, a nuestro alrededor nada se apagaba. Y cada día era como volver a empezar. Busqué entre mis cajones alguna sombra o raíz de lo que me dijiste que sería por siempre. La marchitó el invierno.

-Sin preocupaciones…- Encárgate de tu "esposa", intenta vivir con ella lo que ya no puedes conmigo, pero intenta arrebatarme los primeros sentimientos que me regalaste, intenta dárselos a ella ¿no se puede? Entonces no me pidas olvidarte. En todo esto siempre hay promesas dolorosas lo mismo que imposibles.

-Las lamentaciones y errores son productos de la memoria…- Es fácil ver cómo azotan los pedazos de corazón quebrados por rayos de olvido pero son difíciles de escuchar. Nada es para siempre, ni las memorias, pero lo que te produzcan sí. Si en veinte o treinta años te acuerdas de mi, ¿crees poder ver lo que nunca me permitiste en realidad? Cómo eras en los cinco años de relación. Por quererte tanto tiempo, créeme, no te lo deseo.

-¿Quien podría haber sabido lo amargo que esto sería?...- Veo que ya te diste cuenta que la hice para nosotros. Por favor, no te sientas mal, ni por el cariño que aún me tienes dejes de sonreír, es tu día, tuyo y de ella. El lugar que no podré ocupar pero al igual que ella jamás tomará el mío. Llegué a ti por un camino cerrado, no pude abrirlo, sólo esperar afuera. Mientras termino de cantarla, me percato que miras hacia mi muñeca algo cabizbajo, te imito. La pulsera que me diste cuando cumplí dieciocho años. Debo admitir que la traje para que recordaras que no te he olvidado, que no creo recuperarme, que nunca te irás de mi lado. Fuiste lo mejor que nunca tuve. Mi muerte en vida más hermosa que tengo. La tristeza más tierna que me diste al decidir otro sendero. ¿Quién podría haber sabido lo amargo que esto sería? Sólo los que de verdad amamos.

Termino con las infinitas ganas de llorar pero evito que salgan. No quiero preocuparte aunque tú ya lo sabes, y sabes que lo hago por todo lo que viví y vivo por ti. De una manera me o agradeces en ese aplauso.

Después de un rato, te quedas bailando con tu esposa, mientras yo salgo un momento al balcón. Por más que evito de nuevo, comienzo a llorar contra mi voluntad, el corazón también quería hablar, gritar, llorar, también le duele. Seguiré siendo una gran amiga para ti, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo pero me derrumbo al pensar de nuevo que he perdido ese derecho de vida. Que a cada despertar la tengas a tu lado, perdí el derecho de ser llamada "Tu esposa", perdí el derecho de ser a quien le digas "Eres lo más importante en mi vida".

-Rika.- Sentimientos encontrados al oír tu voz. Solías usar ese tono suave y arrepentido cuando discutíamos o estaba triste. Me alegra oírte de nuevo, me hunde que me te oigas arrepentido.- Muchas gracias por haber venido. Fue una melodía hermosa…como solías hacer.- Sólo tú sabías acerca de mi otra pasión escondida aparte de estar contigo; la música.

-De nada. No podía perderme éste día, sé que es importante para ti.

-Gracias de nuevo. Aunque…- Vuelves a evitare a los ojos, sé qué te pasa. Tomé tu mano como antes, era mi droga, sentirte, apoyarte.- NO te preocupes. Lo nuestro ya pasó.- Sólo con mis palabras logré que me miraras, lo que me temía, no quiero que te sientas así.

-¿Estas bien?- Negué con la cabeza, era más una afirmación que una pregunta tuya.

-Pero lo voy a estar, me conoces.- Inesperada mente, tomas mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que me acercas s ti, me regalaste un beso en almejilla, tan tierno, tan tuyo, como lo hacías cuando lloraba por alguna pelea. Esto de hablar en pasado de verdad cuesta y duele demasiado, a tu lado sólo conocía el futuro. Te llaman; es hora de partir a su luna de miel, mas no haces caso. Sin romper contacto, me abrazas tan fuerte y protectoramente, me sorprendo un poco ya que nunca lo habías hecho pero sería una estúpida si lo dejara pasar. Nos quedamos un buen rato, ambos sabíamos que todo acabaría, mejor provecharlo. Les deseé suerte, me mandaste un beso y te fuiste con tu esposa. Yo me quedé oyendo ahí los gritos de felicidades, los llantos, los "qué hermosa pareja".

¿Y yo con qué me quedo? La promesa de encontrarte en otra vida porque como te dije, para mi esto no se acabado. No es una despedida aunque duele, es un "Te encontraré". Mis alas ahora las ha roto el viento de nuevos amores. Se quedan los recorridos por los puentes de Abril. Los paseos a plazas. La batallas que nos hicieron más fuertes, más unidos. Los minutos sin hablar, sólo el uno junto al otro. Las noches que nos abrigaron, las constelaciones que nos adornaron y la luna que nos durmió. Todo eso en un "Te necesito" perdido a la deriva del viento por ahora.

Porque a veces el amor dura pero otra veces duele. Ahora sé que siempre amé de verdad. Gracias por dejarme amarte. No a cualquiera, mi sueño divino, el que al tiempo volverá a mi, al que me llenó de alegráis cortas para mi infinitas, por dejarme tus abrazos, tus besos, tus metas, tus recuerdos y secretos, motivo de mis llantos y mis risas; las más sinceras. Eso jamás lo podrá tener alguien más. Gracias por vivir la parte más importante de mi vida contigo. Es imposible olvidar. Es imposible no amar, es imposible no llorar…

...Por alguien como tú...

**Me he puesto a pensar si Rika es un personaje de relleno, es que en el opening 2 no sale pero sí Tsunami y Tachimukai siendo que ellos llegaron después, bueno ni al caso, sólo lo que pensaba. Les advertí que no era tan feliz, he andado medio depre. Y esto me deprimió más TT_TT aunque me gustó cómo quedó. Peeeeero la idea de éste fic ya la traía desde hace mucho pero ayer pasaron el capitulo 40 (¡MI FAVORITO!) ¡Y se veían tan lindos! Entonces como la otra vez, después subo uno alegre. También pensaba a poner a Aki como la "esposa" pero pensé "No, porque sería como "no se quedó con Endo, le queda Ichinose"" pero en el fic supongamos que Aki no se quedó con Endo, así que las dos están tristes.**

**Ah, y de una vez aviso; probablemente ésta semana no esté por acá porque empiezan mis exámenes y ésta vez sí están fuertes entonces me voy a dedicar a estudiar mucho más. **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Les aburrió? ¿Lloraron? ¿Verdad que es una canción preciosa? ¿También querían matar a Rosaly? ¿Quieren el alegre para no ponerse emos como Kazemaru? ¿Me odian por hacerlo triste? Los reviews son más que bienvenidos y gracias a los que leen mis historias, por ésto vale la pena seguir escribiendo. Los quierouu~. Peace!**


End file.
